


A Thrill from a Touch

by Engineer104



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choose any route but Crimson Flower i guess, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Hilda helps Caspar dress up for a wedding. Fluff and smooches ensue.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	A Thrill from a Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxyryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/gifts).



> Shoutout to Roxy, all-around lovely person who deserves only the best and captain of this ship! we are all but the sailors on deck...
> 
> Anyway this is my first (hopefully not last?) attempt at hilspar, so it's just a brief fluffy drabble. Hope you like it!

Caspar tried not to fidget while Hilda fixed his buttons. His ears still felt warm from when she chided him for buttoning it unevenly, and even now he couldn’t smile at her without it feeling sheepish. 

“Hehe, thanks, Hilda,” he said as, with deft fingers that could just as easily unbutton him, she smoothed down the creases in his shirt. 

“Anytime, my dear Caspar,” she said. The smile she flashed him then was teasing as her hands lingered against his chest. “You know, it’s almost a shame to get you all dressed up, even if you do look good like that.”

“You think so?” A grin tugged at his lips, and it only grew wider when she grabbed his collar - ruining all her hard work making sure he looked “presentable” - and yanked him down to her level. 

By the time she let Caspar go, his chest heaved, breathless, and her lipstick was smudged. She grinned, her pink eyes sparkling with that mischief he couldn’t help admiring, and reached up to wipe at the corner of his mouth with her thumb. 

“Whoops,” Hilda said. “Can’t show up to the wedding looking like we’re the ones who ought to be getting married.”

His hands found her waist to pull her a little closer, and he rested his cheek against her forehead. She could probably feel his heart racing like it did whenever he rushed into battle and picked a fight, and he was glad that he got the same thrill from her touch. 

But her words could be another matter. He frowned - though Hilda would claim it looked more like pouting - and wondered, “Hey, are you saying you wouldn’t—“

“No, no, oh no,” Hilda quickly reassured him. She clasped either side of his face between her hands and squeezed till he was sure his lips puckered like a fish’s and said, “I didn’t mean that at all. I just meant that...well, let’s not draw too much attention and ruin the wedding for anyone else with a scandal.”

Caspar laughed and let her straighten his formal coat and smooth down its stiff collar all over again. Hilda always insisted she never liked doing any work, but she sure loved putting in the effort to make him look less like an axe-toting brigand spoiling for a fight and more like a dapper gentleman. 

“But don’t worry, Caspar,” she whispered into his ear, so close her breath tickled his skin and sent a shiver down his spine, as they walked arm in arm into the cathedral, “I like you just fine with or without your fancy jacket.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're probably off to witness the dimimari or ferdithea wedding, but you can always insert your own pair of choice if you prefer something else haha.


End file.
